The present invention relates to apparatus for inserting coupons into containers moving along a high volume handling system. Such systems separate the forwardmost coupon from a continuous web and inject the coupon into a container as the container passes a designated location for insertion.
It is a common advertising and promotional technique to place coupons or other leaflets into containers, such as cartons for breakfast cereal or snack items, along with the product to be sold. The consumer may use the coupon for whatever purpose intended, such as for discount or future purchases or a rebate. Many devices have been provided for depositing coupons into containers in the present day packaging industry.
This is just one use for the insertion apparatus described below. However, it should be understood that the word “coupon” is used in its broadest possible sense to include any coupon, card, sheet, receipt, warranty, prize, premium or other part that can advantageously be handled as described hereinafter. Similarly, “container” is used in the broadest possible sense to include containers such as boxes, tubs, cans and vessels of all kinds as well as any other coupon-receiver which can advantageously be used with the present system.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,861, incorporated by reference herein, discloses a coupon insertion device receiving a supply of coupons from a reel and inserting them sequentially into an array of containers. The reel is fed between first and second pairs of opposing rollers. Differential speeds of the first and second pairs of rollers create a tear and burst action on the reel through which the forwardmost coupon is separated from the reel and projected into the container.
While this apparatus is very effective in inserting flat or two-dimensional coupons into containers, there has been a need for similar equipment used for three dimensional coupons having a height or thickness which is significantly greater than conventional flat coupons and/or which are irregular in configuration.
Coupon insertion apparatus have been introduced in which the opposing pairs of rollers are vertically adjustable relative to each other to accommodate coupons of varying sizes and shapes. Such systems typically employ drive belts to power the rollers in the opposing sets. However, a corresponding design issue is maintaining desired control of the drive rollers as the apparatus is adjusted between wide and narrow spacings to accommodate coupons of varying thicknesses.
Conventional coupon insertion apparatus have addressed this problem through the use of spring-loaded pulleys or tensioners for adjusting drive system drive belt tension. However, these systems increase the complexity of the apparatus and the associated manufacturing and repair cost. Also, these systems have been found to increase wear of the drive belts.
Thus, there is a need for an improved coupon insertion apparatus in which variations in the separation between opposing pairs of rollers is achieved in a relatively less complicated and more easily maintained manner. There is also a need for an improved coupon insertion apparatus in which drive belt wear is reduced at the same time movement between closed and open roller positioning is accomplished while maintaining adequate drive belt tension.